The present disclosure relates to image viewing glasses such as image viewing glasses used to view a stereoscopic image realized by displaying right and left images in a time division manner.
In order to view a stereoscopic image, users generally wear a glasses-type holder on their heads, which displays right-eye images and left-eye images and includes two polarizing plates with different polarizing angles or two liquid crystal shutters alternately switching polarization states in synchronization with right and left images. Moreover, a head-worn display device is generally used to view a virtual reality image or to directly view a small-sized liquid crystal panel image via an optical system such as a mirror.
For example, there has been suggested an image display device in which alignment between the positions of the eyes and an optical axis is gauged by temple parts (ear hooking parts) of a frame and nose pad parts (holding parts) coming into contact with the nose of the user to hold a glasses frame (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-305475). Moreover, there has been suggested an image display device in which slide mechanisms changing the width of the temples are provided in the upper portion of the glasses-type holder so that users with different sizes of their heads can wear the glasses-type holder and a wearing sensation is improved (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-23581).
In most of the nose pad parts of the frame of typical vision correcting glasses, slim pad arms are joined to a rim part by soldering. However, there has been suggested a nose pad support body in which nose pads mounted in an exchangeable manner can be exchanged (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-240700). In many cases, the nose pad parts are fixed to a glasses frame (rim part) and are disposed in the upper portion of the nose (near the edges of the eyes) without particularly protruding from the outside shape of the lens frame. Moreover, there has been suggested a glasses component in which the nose pad parts have a saddle shape and an attachment itself made of resin can be exchanged detachably (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-91641).
However, a general glasses frame or a general temple part is made of metal (alloy of nickel and titanium, gold, shape memory alloy, or the like) or plastic (acetate material or super-elastic resin). In order to carry out minute adjustment (plastic deformation) of the shape, a specialized technique or device and a jig have to be used.
In order to view a stereoscopic image, users have to wear a glasses-type holder on their heads, which displays right-eye images and left-eye images and includes two polarizing plates with different polarizing angles or two liquid crystal shutters alternately switching polarization states in synchronization with right and left images. In order for the glasses-type holder to function as an accessory of a television, one accessory glasses-type holder has to be used for users such as a male, a female, an adult, and a child with different sizes of their heads as well as a user wearing vision correcting glasses.
However, there is no technique capable of enabling the users with various sizes of their heads to wear the glasses-type holder in the above-described techniques according to the related art. In the image display device improved in a wearing sensation (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-23581), a temple width varying mechanism is provided to vary the width of the temples for the width of a head. However, since there is a problem with weight saving, it is not preferable to provide a complicated movable mechanism in the upper portion of the glasses-type holder. Moreover, there is no consideration of a user carrying out minute adjustment of the shape occurring due to plastic deformation from the initial shape of the temple parts (ear hooking parts) or the nose pad parts, or the like so as to correspond to the widths of the heads of other users without a specially trained operator, a specialized device, or a jig, when carrying out fitting (glasses adjustment) of the general vision correcting glasses holder itself.
It is desirable to provide image viewing glasses which display right-eye images and left-eye images and include two polarizing plates with different polarization angles or two liquid crystal shutters alternately switching polarization states in synchronization with right and left images in order to view a stereoscopic image.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide novel and improved image viewing glasses capable of being mounted in correspondence with the various sizes of heads to view a stereoscopic image or the like.